Kesshou Clan
Background The Kesshou clan is a branch of the Ketsueki Clan. The clans history goes all the way back to the Ketsueki Clan's history. The Kesshou only seperated from their main branch because they didn't like how they were all about violence and starting a pluage. They just didn't want to take part of their activites one bit. So they decided to reform the clan into their veiwing. Somewhere in the two clans timeline, the Kesshou's walked away from the main branch. But they didn't do it in secret. The two clans had a full on war. There was gore and death, but it was neccecary to show that they will fight to up hold there oppinions on the world. After that the two clans had a long history with war. Thaey had always despised each other at all times. But the Kesshou made a name for themselves. They had helped villages rebuild or create new strutures. They had even let some of their ninja join the villages. Later in life they recreated the purpose of Blood Release. They didn't like the dark past with its history. Instead they recreated it into Plasma Release. Within their own clan they retaught the release. Making into a pure Kekkei Genkai. Meaning that they didn't need any other nature to have the Kekkei Genkai. It just came with their blood. At the current moment the clan mostly lives near Sunagakure but are spread across the entire ninja world. There is no more powerful part. As they see themselves all equily powered. Although this doesn't stop them from having entire battle ryoals with the village they lived near. Personality Abilities The Kesshou clan is mostly know for two things. And no it's not their background. It's that they have two abilities that make them known around the ninja world. Plasma Release The Kesshou clan has a special Kekkei Genkai, a pure one at that. It doesn't require them to have any other natures to have the Kekkei Genkai. Although they are normally born with Water and Wind techniques for some unknown rease. Some belive that the Kekkei Genkai does effect them but not all the time. Blood This is why they are mainly known. It also makes it harder to kill any member of the clan. That unique trait would be, a constant blood flow. They have the ability to constantly create blood from their heart. No one is sure why this is, but some think that the founder of the clan altered his and his followers genetics traits. They also regenerate quite fast, as long as they are out of battle. Senjutsu The clan has it's very own type of senjutsu. This senjutsu doesn't really effect the user as normal Sage Mode does. Instead, senjutsu can only be accessed by using Plasma Release: Body Recreation Technique and meditating as the technique is active. It changes the parts that you use for your character into a more powerful version. This does however can only be achevied through rping, unless you have specific permission with the creator. Drawbacks This does have possible drawbacks however. Any character that uses this has a very high chance, of becoming insane. The only way to get around this is by having such memories that drive you to keep your sanity. And to ask the creator once more. But the overall, your character will become insane. Divin with power.